


thus he works to paint a world anew

by Voidromeda



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: It is foolish to ask an all-knowing being what he is, but it is the first thing that pops up into Kayn's head when he finds himself in this odd, strange world.





	thus he works to paint a world anew

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Dark Star Jhin and Odyssey Kayn for some reason.

“What are you?”

To ask such a question, Kayn thinks, is almost redundant – of course he knows what the almighty creature is before him, surrounded by the cosmos and the stars, by the planets that he cradles in his many hands. Meteors and universes swirl around his claws, phasing through the more translucent arms and sticking to the ones opaque, painting him such as he manipulates them. His singular eye rolls to and fro the holes of his mask, as though trying to figure out from which angle Kayn looks best.

Before him, he floats in the sea of the universe – breathing only because he wants him to, living only because he wills him to, and it is by his grace that Kayn has not gone made yet – and watches the magnificent creature before him raise all of his many arms up. The planets move his fingers and he takes it in, witnesses the creature squeeze his fingers together only to warp and twist the spheres in his grip to something unrecognisable, foreign.

His tongue feels heavy in his mouth – it curls oddly, unnaturally, elongating in a way that makes him gag and choke and his hands immediately fly up to his throat.

_“It is killing us!” _Rhaast exclaims feverishly, his voice ever-angry. His fingers wrap around his own neck, a stranger’s grip grabbing at his throat and sinking in harsh enough to leave behind blooming purples as his uniform peels to reveal pale skin. The creature bends down towards him, its clothes flowing up into the cosmos, and he tilts his head to the side – his eye rolls from left, to right, to left as it judges Kayn. He only hopes he proves worthy before the infinite abyss that takes an immeasurable form.

Blue claws reach out towards him and one fine point presses down underneath his chin, the sharp apex scratching at him to leave behind a deep gash that oozes red into the galaxy. He presses the flat of his finger against his neck and he watches his blood flow, in deep, endless rivers, into its arm that colours with the crimson. He seems almost curious at the way it stains his arm, forming branching trees of an ugly red through his pale translucent limb.

He feels his tongue loosen, relax, and his fingers fall from his neck and Kayn yanks his head back, his body flowing in the vastness that surrounds him. The creature before him, in all its magnitude and cosmic beauty, shows more interest in the way Kayn’s blood flows through him. Briefly, he swears, he sees purple lotuses bloom across the arm of the ethereal giant that looms over him. The hand that grips his staff raises and Kayn’s blood gushes, spreading like a stain within his arm, and he can only watch as the creature’s fascination seems to grow.

Then, like an ache forming, growing within his chest, the creature speaks – several voices speak at once, feminine, masculine and androgynous, echoing with voices of the demonic and the angelic, like the prayer hymns that Kayn hears, he says, **_“bEAuTIfuL.” _**and a cardiac arrest wrestles for control within Kayn’s chest.

Rhaast growls from the recesses of his mind, his voice acidic as he whispers, _“let not the voice hurt you, let not your body fade like this. What matter of death is that, to die to the sound of a creature such as that?”_

His eye turns toward Kayn, pupil dilating and taking over whatever colour there is. **_“FlESh anD boNe… Taints YOu, dOes it NOT?” _**he asks, his voice a million people speaking as one, and Kayn’s eardrums burst, explode, and reassemble themselves because of the unwanted mercy of the being before him, **_“JHIN, is WhAT you Shall REMEMBER mE as. I am… ah. I am the Dark Star.” _**from a million emerges one, deep and commanding attention, condescending in how his voice dips low to address Kayn as though he is a child, **_“live longer, let me see the fruits of your struggles. I will come for you again, when you emerge victorious or when your soul drifts into the belly of your weapon.”_**

A hiss turns into a shout in the back of Kayn’s head, bouncing around like a headache unwanted. Jhin, a plain name for a creature so unfathomable, laughs as though he can sense Rhaast’s growing spite, hatred, _anger. _But what are they both to do, to a creature that can change the shape of life and matter itself, that is freely able to play with biology and physics and throw all known laws away?

What are they to do?

** _“May we meet again, rebel born of greed, and may we meet – over and over and over, until I am deeply imprinted into you as you are I.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> links to find me i guess
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ourgodslayer) || [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/flynn) || [Tumblr](https://ourgodslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
